The present invention relates to the installation of spring retaining rings onto workpieces, assemblies and subassemblies. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for installing spring retainer rings onto workpieces, assemblies and subassemblies.
Many types of assemblies use open spring retaining rings for retaining elongated elements such as shafts, sleeves, rods, pins, etc. in an assembled relationship with other component parts which typically have openings through which the elongated elements extend. The open spring retaining rings are often small in size and are installed in grooves or recesses in the elongated elements by deflecting the free ends of the legs of the rings so that they can pass around the grooved or recessed portion of an elongate element. Once the free ends of the rings clear the diameter of the grooved or recessed potion, the free ends of the rings snap back to secure the rings in place.
Proper installation of a spring retaining ring is essential. A properly installed spring retaining ring locks itself against the corresponding groove or recess with a holding power that enables the ring to resist forces directed along a longitudinal axis of the workpiece as well as impact and shock forces, so as to prevent undesirable shifting of the ring and parts mounted in the workpiece.
The increased use of spring retaining rings in assemblies and subassemblies has resulted in the production of numerous apparatuses which are designed to install spring retaining rings. The following U.S. Patents exemplify various spring retaining ring configurations and installation apparatuses and include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,172,847; 3,200,488; 2,329,275; 3,266,133; 2,480,037; 3,268,993; 2,483,379; 3,448,507; 2,895,214; 3,623,635; 2,930,114; 3,846,900; 2,958,123; 4,099,444; 2,978,801; 4,550,485; 2,995,811; 4,581,481; 3,040,419; 4,592,122; 3,054,169; 4,667,399; 3,134,168; 5,146,676; and 5,588,204.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for installing spring retainer rings onto workpieces, assemblies and subassemblies which includes among other features the ability to align and release workpieces.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides an apparatus for installing retaining clips onto workpieces which includes a pusher movable to push a retaining clip onto a workpiece, an actuator moving the pusher in a reciprocal manner along a path that is substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the workpiece, and a guide configured to receive and store a plurality of retaining clips. The guide is configured to position a lead retaining clip of said plurality of retaining clips into the path of the pusher. The apparatus also includes a clip installation cavity including an opening into which a workpiece is positioned for installation of a retaining clip thereon, the clip installation cavity being positioned in the path of the pusher, and a yieldably biased workpiece alignment member engaging a workpiece placed in the clip installation cavity to align a groove in the workpiece with the path of the pusher so that a retaining clip pushed by the pusher along the path of the pusher is installed in the groove of the workpiece. The yieldably biased workpiece alignment member reciprocates parallel to the path of the pusher by moving in a first direction during installation of the retaining clip onto the workpiece and by moving in a second direction opposite to the first direction after installation of the retaining clip on the workpiece.
In an illustrated embodiment, an apparatus for installing retaining clips onto workpieces comprises a housing, a pusher carried by the housing and movable to push a retaining clip onto a workpiece, an actuator moving the pusher in a first direction to install the retaining clip on the workpiece and retracting the pusher in a second direction after installation of the retaining clip on the workpiece, a yieldably biased workpiece alignment member carried by the housing and engaging and positioning a workpiece, and a guide coupled to the housing and configured to receive and store a plurality of retaining clips. The guide is configured to position a lead retaining clip in front of the pusher. The apparatus also includes a clip installation cavity defined in the housing and being located adjacent the yieldably biased workpiece alignment member. The yieldably biased workpiece alignment member is engaged by the retaining clip and moved in the first direction out of engagement with the workpiece during movement of the pusher in the first direction. The yieldably biased workpiece alignment member engages the retaining clip to move the retaining clip and workpiece in the second direction to initiate ejection of the workpiece with the retaining clip installed thereon during movement of the pusher in the second direction.